callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Extinction
Extinction is a game mode featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. derp game mode features up to four players fighting Cryptids (ancient creatures that have existed before the dinosaurs) in outbreak sites where the Cryptids have overrun the area. Players have objectives, which are to destroy cryptid Hives and complete Challenges. Players also earn money by killing cryptids, destroying Hives, or searching Search Piles. The money earned from these can be used to purchase additional weaponry placed throughout the map (similar to Zombies) and use abilities selected pre-game. In addition, players are able to customize their player, much like in multiplayer mode. The Traps that can be used against the cryptids are the electrical fences and fire traps. The traps cost money to set and only last for a short period of time. The traps do not have a cooldown time and can be used as often as the player wants provided they have the money needed. There are four classes for the player to choose from, Weapon Specialist, Tank, Engineer, and Medic. For each class there is a specific set of unique abilities/perks that the player will be able to utilize for themselves or their team. There are also loadout slots that players can choose different options from including: Pistol, Ammo Type, Team Support, Strike Package and Equalizer, the player also passively has On the Go and Resilience. Once the player completes level thirty, they will automatically prestige, allowing them to equip an additional Relic, once per prestige. The mode is not infinite round based like Zombies, but has an ending and is much more linear. If a player receives enough damage they will fall to the ground (frequently referred to as "down", due to its similarity to the same action in Zombies). During this period of time the player still has the option of using their secondary weapon. However, another teammate must revive the fallen teammate or they will bleed out and die. When a player dies they will spectate another player and a dog tag will appear where their body was located. Nevertheless, it is still possible for another player to revive the dead player at their dog tag. In solo, at the start of the game, the player can be downed once and revive themselves after a couple of seconds, but next time they will directly die. However, when a barrier hive is destroyed or the player proceeds to the next section of the map, the player receives an extra chance; this means that the player can be downed a maximum of three times in a single game before dying. Money System The maximum amount of money a player can carry is $6000 ($3000 with the Smaller Wallet Relic, $8000 with the +4 Engineer upgrade or $4000 with both). The player will receive money after a Hive is destroyed, based on their score earned while it was being destroyed. A supply drop of $3000 ($2250 with Smaller Wallet Relic) will be dropped after a Barrier Hive is destroyed. Also, a $2,000 supply drop will spawn in after the first fight with the Breeder in Nightfall, and $3,500 will be given to players once an Ancestor has been killed in Exodus. All aliens killed in the cabin area of Point of Contact will have an additional 1.3x multiplier. All aliens killed in DLC maps have an additional 0.5x multiplier. Positive multipliers: *1.5x: Killed with a critical hit *1.5x: Killed with melee Negative multipliers: *0.75x: Smaller Wallet Relic *0.5x: Killed with a hit to the armor (Does not apply with Armor Piercing Ammo) *0.5x: Assisted kill Maps *Point of Contact *Nightfall *Mayday *Awakening *Exodus Cryptids *Scout *Hunter *Scorpion *Seeker *Rhino *Leper *Phantom *Breeder *Seeder *Kraken *Gargoyle *Bomber *Mammoth *Ancestor Ranks In Extinction, there are 25 Prestiges. Originally, there were 5 prestige levels, but with the release of every map pack, 5 new prestiges were added. The player must reach and complete rank 30, which will earn the player the next prestige level and automatically reset them back to rank 1. However, players will retain all unlocks regardless of prestiging. At prestige 25, upon completing rank 30, the player will reach rank 31 to show that they have earned the maximum amount of experience. *Rank 1 - Weapon Specialist, P226, Normal Ammo, Team Explosives, I.M.S., Portable Turret *Rank 2 - Stun Ammo *Rank 3 - Tank, Multiplayer Background *Rank 4 - Feral Instincts *Rank 5 - Engineer *Rank 6 - Grenade Turret *Rank 7 - .44 Magnum *Rank 8 - Armor *Rank 9 - Mortar Strike *Rank 10 - Medic *Rank 11 - Multiplayer Background *Rank 12 - Incendiary Ammo *Rank 13 - M9A1 *Rank 14 - Team Booster *Rank 15 - Crowd Control *Rank 16 - MP-443 Grach, Multiplayer Background *Rank 17 - Random Supplies *Rank 18 - Trinity Rocket, MAAWS Rocket *Rank 19 - Multiplayer Patch *Rank 20 - Explosive Ammo, Multiplayer Background *Rank 21 - Multiplayer Background *Rank 22 - Sentry Gun *Rank 23 - MK32 Launcher *Rank 24 - Multiplayer Patch *Rank 25 - Armor-Piercing Ammo *Rank 26 - Multiplayer Background *Rank 27 - Multiplayer Patch *Rank 28 - Vulture *Rank 29 - Death Machine *Prestige 1, Rank 1 - 1st Relic Slot *Prestige 2, Rank 1 - 2nd Relic Slot *Prestige 3, Rank 1 - 3rd Relic Slot *Prestige 4, Rank 1 - 4th Relic Slot *Prestige 5, Rank 1 - 5th Relic Slot, Multiplayer Patch *Prestige 6, Rank 1 - 6th Relic Slot *Prestige 7, Rank 1 - 7th Relic Slot *Prestige 8, Rank 1 - 8th Relic Slot *Prestige 9, Rank 1 - 9th Relic Slot *Prestige 10, Rank 1 - 10th Relic Slot Weapons Relics The following five relics were released initially with the game: *'Take More Damage' - Players take more damage when injured. (Approximately 25% increased damage) *'Pistols Only' - Weapon purchases are not allowed. (Players also cannot pick up free customized weapons found in lockers or the Venom-X) *'Smaller Wallet' - Earn and carry less cash. ($3000 Maximum cash and 75% money earned) *'Mortal' - No Class selection available. *'Do Less Damage' - Inflict less damage against the aliens. (Approximately 33% less damage dealt to all aliens) The following five relics were released along side the third DLC pack Invasion for the map Awakening: *'Fragile' - Slow health regeneration, no regeneration while sprinting, and falling damage is enabled. *'Stand Your Ground' - Move slower. No reloading while sprinting. *'No Machines' - No Equalizers or Strike Packages available. *'Limited Ammo' - Ammo refills and weapon pickups will give you less ammo. ** Ammo boxes (no matter the type or skill level) will give 25% ammo which is about 1 clip for LMG, ~ 2-3 clips for rifle and SMG, ~1/4 max ammo for pistols. *'Earn Your Keep' - No Ammo Type and Team Support items available and no scavenging, crafting, or pickups from deployed boxes. **Players with this relic equipped can still take Ammo from Support drops, the +4 Upgrade for Regular Ammo makes box Regenerate Ammo to all players within a 20 ft Radius of it, which also applies to Players with 'Earn Your Keep' active. This also applies with Cryptid Slayer Ammo, as it too regenerates. **Players cannot open lockers, even if they have the "Start with a Locker Key" armory upgrade. ** If the Player is revived after completely bleeding out, they are able to take ammo from a team deployed box once after being revived. *If the Player has Pistols Only and Earn Your Keep active, they can acquire Ammo from any of the buyable weapons around the map. It is titled on the screen as "Pistol Beast" and costs $1500, the player will then receive maximum ammunition, but considerably less if Limited Ammo is also active. Armory As of April 3, 2014, there is an upgrade system, using "Teeth" ( ) to purchase upgrades in the loadout menu, these upgrades will carry through each game. Spend Teeth in the armory to purchase upgrades for classes and equipment. Earn Teeth by Completing Extinction missions. Bonus Teeth are awarded for using relics, playing Hardcore mode, or helping other players complete a mission for the first time. Teeth are also earned by killing three hundred Cryptids, achieving ranks 2, 6, 11 and 21 for the first time, and prestiging. You are also awarded 2 teeth for successfully completing 10 challenges in one mission and 4 more for completing all challenges without failing one. You get 4 teeth for a platinum mission complete, 3 for gold, 2 for silver, and 1 for bronze. You are also awarded one tooth per relic used if the mission is completed. There is also a 'Bonus Pool' which contains three Teeth that can be obtained by completing the first area of a map. The bonus pool refills every seven days. A patch changed this to one bonus tooth each day. Upgrades: Requires the Devastation Map Pack Requires the Invasion Map Pack Requires the Nemesis Map Pack Difficulty An update for the mode included several new difficulty modes for the game to be played at. Casual: The number of Cryptids that appear are reduced by 50%, their health is also reduced by 50% (Scouts can now be killed with a single melee attack; Rhinos take up less than a single LMG magazine to be taken down). Cryptids are not as aggressive as before the patch, players will take less damage as a result. Cryptid damage to the drill is also reduced by 50%, so the frequency to repair it, or to keep it above 50 health for the challenge, is easier. Players also spend less money by having to use their abilities less often (the prices are still the same, it's the frequency of using them to resupply/re-armor that allows players a full bank most of the time in this difficulty). Playing on Casual, however, does not count towards leaderboard placings; scores won't be posted, escapes will not count, and teeth for the armory are only earned via bonus pool, killing a large number of Cryptids, and Prestiging. But, the number of Cryptids the players kill will still count towards the 10,000-weapon-kill operation and still earn the Multiplayer patch. Additionally, escaping while using a Relic will also still count towards the background challenges. A recent update made a casual playslist online, with rotating maps. Regular: This difficulty is essentially the way the mode has been played before the patch. Hardcore: The crosshairs on the player's HUD is removed, the Cryptids are more aggressive and skill points are not earned for destroying hives. Ricochet friendly fire is also turned on. Substantially more difficult enemies appear to spawn much earlier on. Players tend to be faced with Hunters on the very first hive. Specifically on Point of Contact, within the first area, players come face to face with large numbers of Meteors/Seekers. A recent update made on online hardcore playlist, with rotating maps. Achievements/Trophies Point of Contact Achievements/Trophies *'No Man Left' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escape with all four players in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Sprinter' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the exfil chopper with 1 minute and 30 seconds or more remaining on the clock in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Made it Out Alive' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escape 1st time in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Completionist' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete all Extinction challenges and escape. *'Cabin Fever' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make it to the cabin. *'City Dweller' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make it to the city. *'Any Means necessary' (40 / Bronze Trophy ) - Get 50 kills with the electric fence and fire traps in a single game. *'Trash Picker' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Scavenge 40 items in a single game. *'Throttled Escape' (10 / Gold Trophy ) - Escape using a relic. Nightfall Achievements/Trophies *'Pushing Ahead '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gain access to the Compound area in Nightfall. *'Weapon Facility '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gain access to the Facility in Nightfall. *'Survived Nightfall' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder for the first time in Nightfall. *'Speed Slayer' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder in less than 5 minutes in Nightfall. *'Turnabout is Fair Play' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 50 Cryptids with the Venom-X weapon in Nightfall. *'Nightfall Completionist' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all challenges and kill the Breeder in Nightfall. *'Throttled Survival' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder while using a Relic in Nightfall. *'Phantom Exterminator' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 Phantoms in one game. *'Pea Shooter' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a Rhino with only a pistol in Nightfall. *'Undiscovered Truths' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all the intel hidden in Nightfall. Mayday Achievements/Trophies *'The Belly of the Beast' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the cargo area in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Come Up For Air' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the top deck in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Survived Mayday' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Kraken for the first time in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Upping the Ante' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Kill the Kraken using a Relic in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Mayday Completionist' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all Challenges and kill the Kraken in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Inquisitive Mind' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all of the Intel in Mayday. *'Deforestation' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 15 Seeder Turrets in one game in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Big Game Trapper' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use a hypno trap to turn a Rhino friendly in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Egg-stra Devastation!' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the Egg-Stra XP challenge and then destroy a hive in the Devastation DLC package. *'The Architect' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully build all of the Schematics in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. Awakening Achievements/Trophies *'Targets Acquired' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Past the first Gate in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'A Bridge To Somewhere' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Extend the bridge on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Escaped Awakening' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Escape for the first time in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Twice The Fun' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Escape using two Relics on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Awakening Completionist '(30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all Challenges and escape on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Spelunker' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all Intel in Awakening. *'Dog Fight' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a Gargoyle with the Vanguard on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Egg-stra Awakening!' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the Egg-Stra XP challenge and then scan an obelisk. *'Like a Glove' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill five Cryptids with the Ark attached to every compatible weapon on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Well Rounded' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escape Awakening four times using the different classes. (Medic, Tank, Weapon Specialist, and Engineer) Exodus Achievements/Trophies *'Mass Exodus' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete the final Ancestor encounter Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Unstoppable' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the final Ancestor with at least 1 Relic in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Nemesis Completionist' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete every challenge and the final Ancestor encounter in Regular/Hardcore difficulty. *'The Final Chapter' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all 7 story related intel files in Exodus. *'Postmaster' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete any outpost by activating all of the generators in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Eggstra Nemesis!' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the Egg-Stra XP challenge and then activate a generator in the Nemesis DLC package. *'Timing is Everything' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the 3 final Ancestors within 10 seconds of killing the first Ancestor in Regular/Hardcore. *'You Wish' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Hit an Ancestor with a Hypno Knife in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Always Hard' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Kill the final Ancestor with a relic active in Hardcore difficulty. *'Hat Trick' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 3 aliens with a single shot from the NX-1 Disruptor in Regular or Hardcore Difficulty. Story Notes *Skill points spent in one game do not carry over to the next. Each classes skill set is reset at the start of every game. *Melee attacks with the knife are done as standard slashes (like in previous games) as opposed to the stabbing animation that would slow down the player. *The game will continue in the background in solo play even when the pause menu is used. *While downed, the player is still able to use equipment and move turrets and the I.M.S. **The player is still able to move while being revived or while repairing the Drill. *If a player bleeds out they will only lose their tactical and lethal equipment. *The player can drop money in increments of $1000 (if "Smaller Wallet" relic is enabled, player only receives $750) by holding the ADS and jump buttons for three seconds. *The total amount of teeth required to purchase all current upgrades from the armory is 2522. Gallery Extinction Mode CODG.png|The Extinction mode as seen in the Squads trailer. Extinction Teaser CODG.jpg|Teaser image. Hive Extinction CoDG.png|Cryptid hive. Seekers Extinction CoDG.png|Seekers. Soldiers Running Extinction CoDG.PNG|Four soldiers running from Hunters. Female against aliens Extinction CoDG.jpg Soldiers Defending Drill CoDG.png|Soldier preparing to defend the Laser Drill. Aliens Concept Art Extinction CoDG.jpg|Concept Art of the Cricket, a cut enemy. Alien Concept Art Extinction CoDG.jpg|Concept Art of an unused enemy. The enemy was blind and used noises to move and attack. Hives Concept Art Extinction CoDG.jpg|Concept Art. House Concept Art Extintion CoDG.jpg|Concept Art of a part of Point of Contact. Motel Concept Art Extinction CoDG.jpg|Another Concept of Point of Contact. Concept Art Hive Extinction CoDG.jpg|Concept Art of Hive. Breeder ConceptArt CoDG.jpg|Breeder Concept Art. Concept Art Cryptid Extinction CoDG.jpg|Kraken Concept Art. Awakening Extinction Concept Art CoDG.jpg|Awakening Concept Art. Extinction Concept Art CoDG.jpg|Concept Art. The Kraken Mayday CoDG.png|The Kraken in Mayday. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes